Lies
by RookZ
Summary: She lied to him. And now he's pissed. Est. Huddy


**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Summary: She lied to him. And now he's pissed. Huddy**

**A/N: Just a quick one-shot inspired by my Beta. Enjoy…**

* * *

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Wilson asked House, who was staring stonily at the ground with a permanent-looking frown plastered on his face.

"No."

That's all he'd been doing, responding with one word answers that got them nowhere. The most surprising thing out of this whole mess was that House actually looked hurt, as crazy as that sounded.

"So you're not going to talk to her ever again?" Wilson asked him.

"No."

Wilson sighed loudly and tossed his hands in the air dramatically. He'd been at it ever since House had charged into his office with his surly attitude. With the little pieces of information House had been willing to offer, he'd been barely able to piece together what had happened. And even then, he wasn't quite clear on what had occurred.

Wilson tried once again to knock some sense into the diagnostician sitting before him. "House, I hate to tell you this, but you live with her. You're going to have to talk to her at some point."

House finally made eye contact with him. The depth of emotions held on those blue orbs was astounding and a little breathtaking, if he did say so himself.

"Guess I'm going to have to start packing," House muttered, hauling himself off of Wilson's couch and limping towards the door with a painful gait.

"You can't be serious?!" Wilson stood from his chair and chased after him. The guy walked pretty fast for someone who was missing part of his thigh muscle.

" She lied to me." The diagnostician jabbed angrily at the down button on the elevator and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive.

"And you don't lie to her?!" Wilson interjected, following House as the elevator doors opened.

House snorted. "Of course I lie to her, but I would never lie to her about something like this."

"That's because she would never throw a fit over something like this. You're acting childish," Wilson practically shouted.

"No, I'm acting like someone who's hurt about their girlfriend lying to them, which I'm allowed to do."

"House, you don't do hurt. You throw nasty comments at people who try to hurt you -and in turn- end up hurting them."

House grasped at his chest as if wounded. "I'm hurt that you think I'm so callous."

Wilson rolled his eyes and jumped at the ping of the elevator. House laughed lightly, despite his bad mood.

"You're such a wuss," House announced. "Who jumps at the sound of an elevator?" He limped off the elevator and sighed as Wilson continued to follow him. It was like he was his shadow for the day. An annoying, talking shadow that wouldn't go away even when the sun was down.

"Someone who was caught off guard?" Wilson suggested, a hint of irritation present in his voice. "How would you feel if…Oh." He stopped talking as soon as he saw a pissed off Cuddy leaning against the nurse's desk. She was waiting for House, obviously, waiting to tear him to pieces. Wilson's interest piqued even more than it already was.

"I think she's waiting for you," Wilson prodded House in the back, earning a glare. "It's time for your funeral, buddy."

"You mean her funeral, right?" House corrected, staring at Cuddy and frowning.

Wilson glanced one more time at Cuddy and shook his head furiously. "Nope, I meant yours."

"We'll see," House stated strongly. He held his head up high and stalked over to Cuddy.

Wilson was surprised Cuddy wasn't blinded by the glare of House's ego. He chuckled quietly and waited for the inevitable blow-up that was about to happen. It was actually a common sight these days, the loud shouting, Cuddy stomping off, and a very satisfied grin on House's face. When asked about why he was so elated after such a heated battle, House would simply answer with a, "I'm going to hit that tonight." Wilson envied him at times.

"So, there's my little liar. How's your day been, honey?" His words dripped with contempt and barely veiled animosity. He was that pissed and was preparing to win this fight, no matter what.

Cuddy glared at him. "I see you're still acting like a child. What are you going to do to get me back, House? Steal my paperwork? Not do your clinic hours?"

House frowned. "No, I've already done all that. I don't like to repeat myself, Cuddy, keeps you on your toes." He smirked at her annoyed look and continued, "I was actually thinking more along the lines of moving out. Sound good to you?"

Cuddy gaped and stepped closer to House, keeping her voice low. "What the hell are you talking about, House?"

"I pack my things in a suitcase, then take that suitcase away from your place and find a new place…away from you." House made a show of punctuating his words with a firm tap of his cane.

"You're moving out because I lied to you? House, what you were asking me to do was…"

"Perfectly reasonable," House finished for her. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could get fired," Cuddy shouted, drawing attention from the people around them.

"Actually, I think people would be throwing themselves at your feet and…"

"Listen closely, House." Cuddy stepped up close to him, almost nose to nose. "Last night, I jokingly agreed with your…idea. It's called sarcasm. I never planned to do anything and you know I would never do something like that. Why you even asked me to come to work TOPLESS, I'll never know."

House shrugged. "It'd improve work morale among males… and Thirteen."

Cuddy let out a curt laugh of disgust and stomped off, leaving a smirking House in her wake.

"Hey Wilson," House shouted at the staring oncologist. "I'm hitting that tonight!"

* * *

**I'll be honest with you guys, this completely came out of left field. I didn't plan it, it just sort of… happened. Anyways, for those waiting for updates on my other stories, my Beta stole my flash drive (that has all my work on it), and I am negotiating its release LOL**

**Review, maybe my Beta will give me back my flash drive if you do! (Not likely, but you never know!)**


End file.
